1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mattresses and mattress pads and more particularly pertains to a new Mattress Restoration Assembly and Method of Use for filling in body impressions formed in a mattress over time, to provide additional support, and to provide additional user comfort for worn mattresses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mattress pads and mattress repair systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, mattress repair systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
One such illustrative example is United States Patent Application Publication 2006/0117486, which requires a user to open up a mattress to be repaired, terminating any warranty, and to insert one or more inflatable bladders to provide additional support.
In these respects, the Mattress Restoration Assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing additional support, filling in impressions caused by collapsed foam, padding or other support means.